Defying Gravity
by Jojo1228
Summary: A few of the characters from Star Wars sing a few songs from Wicked. I don't own Star Wars or Wicked.
1. Defying Gravity

Defying Gravity

Obi-Wan: (spoken) Anakin, why couldn't you have stayed calm for once instead of flying off the handle?  
I hope you're happy!  
(Sung) I hope you're happy now.  
I hope you're happy how you've hurt your cause forever.  
I hope you think you're clever.

Anakin: I hope you're happy!  
I hope you're happy too.  
I hope you're proud how you would grovel in submission to feed your own ambition.

Both: So though I can't imagine how, I hope you're happy right now.

Obi-Wan: (spoken) Anakin, listen to me. Just come back to the Light.  
(Sung) You can still be with the Jedi.  
What you've worked and waited for.  
You can have all you ever wanted...

Anakin: (spoken) I know.  
(Sung) But I don't want it.  
(Spoken) No.  
(Sung) I can't want it.  
Anymore...  
Something has changed within me.  
Something is not the same.  
I'm through with playing by the rules of someone else's game.  
Too late for second guessing.  
Too late to go back to sleep.  
It's time to trust my instincts, close my eyes, and leap...  
It's time to try defying gravity.  
I think I'll try defying gravity.  
And you can't pull me down...

Obi-Wan: Can't I make you understand?  
You're having delusions of granduer.

Anakin: I'm through accepting limits 'cause someone says they're so.  
Some things I cannot change but 'till I try I'll never know.  
Too long I've been afraid of losing love I guessed I lost.  
Well, if that's love, it comes at much too high a cost...  
I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye I'm defying gravity.  
And you can't pull me down...  
(Spoken) Obi-Wan, come with me. Think of what we could do. Together.  
(Sung) Unlimited...  
Together we're unlimited...  
Together we'll be the greatest team there's ever been.  
Obi-Wan...  
Dreams the way we planned 'em

Obi-Wan: If we work in tandem.

Both: There's no fight we cannot win.  
Just you and I defying gravity.  
With you and I defying gravity.

Anakin: They'll never bring us down.  
(spoken) Well, are you coming?

Obi-Wan: I hope you're happy now that you're choosing this.

Anakin: (spoken) You too.  
(Sung) I hope it brings you bliss.

Both: I really hope you get it.  
And you don't live to regret it.  
I hope you're happy in the end.  
I hope you're happy. My friend...

Anakin: So if you care to find me, look to the Western sky.  
As someone told me lately,  
"Everyone deserves a chance to fly."  
And if I'm flying solo, at least I'm flying free...  
To those who'd ground me, take a message back from me...  
Tell them how I am defying gravity  
I'm flying high defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody on all the worlds  
No Master that there is or was is ever gonna bring me down...

Obi-Wan: I hope you're happy!

Jedi: Look at him he's wicked!  
Get him!

Anakin: Bring me down!

Jedi: No one mourns the wicked, so we've got to bring him...

Anakin: Ah...

Jedi: Down!

(Song ends)

A/N: Obviously, I don't own Wicked or Star Wars.  
Anakin: I didn't know you could sing that well.  
Obi-Wan: Same here.  
Padmè: You two can really sing.  
Anakin: You saw that?!  
Me: Yeah we did.  
Anakin: I'm screwed (facepalms)  
Obi-Wan: Please don't leave any hater comments. We all tried very hard to make this a reality.  
Me: Anakin, everyone else at the Jedi Temple was involved, so why is me and Padmè seeing it such a problem?  
Anakin: It could end up all over the holonet.  
Padmè: It already is.  
Anakin: (runs around the room screaming)  
Obi-Wan: You know what's ironic?  
Me: The fact that Anakin doesn't mind being recognized as a hero but he can't stand being recognized for his amazing singing voice?  
Obi-Wan: Yes.  
Padmè: Were you trying to do two boys singing the Idina Menzel version?  
Me: Yep. That's my favorite version.  
Anakin: (still screaming)  
Me: This is Jojo1228 signing off. ANAKIN, SERIOUSLY! QUIT SCREAMING! YOU'RE MAKING OUR EARS BLEED!


	2. For Good (Version 1)

For Good

Anakin: I'm limited  
(Spoken) Just look at me  
(Sung) I'm limited  
And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do  
Obi-Wan  
So now it's up to you  
(Spoken) For both of us  
(sung) Now it's up to you...

Obi-Wan: I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn and we are led to those  
Who help us most to grow if we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you  
Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
Because I knew you I have been changed for good...

Anakin: It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart  
And now, whatever way our stories end I know you have rewritten mine, by being my friend...  
Like a ship blown from its moorings by a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But, because I knew you

Obi-Wan: Because I knew you

Both: I have been changed for good

Anakin: And just to clear the air I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blamed me for

Obi-Wan: But then, I guess we know there's blame to share

Both: And none of it seems to matter anymore...

Obi-Wan: Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun  
Anakin: Like a ship blown from its moorings by wind off the sea  
Obi-Wan: Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood  
Anakin: Like a seed dropped by a bird in a wood

Both: Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better

Obi-Wan: And because I knew you

Anakin: Because I knew you

Both: Because I knew you,  
I have been changed  
For good...

A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry if it took a while, but I had no idea which song I should do next.  
Anakin: That was one of the saddest songs I've ever had to sing.  
Obi-Wan: You said it.  
Me: When I was writing this, I had you guys in mind.  
Anakin: You know some people will be wondering why me and Ahsoka didn't sing this, right?  
Me: I thought it sounded better if Obi-Wan did it. (again)  
Anakin: I wasn't worried about singing last time, I was nervous that it was gonna be a flop.  
Me: Well, it wasn't.  
Ahsoka: Can you at least do another version with Anakin and I singing this?  
Me: Well first I'll have to get a new tablet, which might take a few weeks.  
Everyone else: (groans)  
Me: I know! This is Jojo1228 signing off.


	3. For Good (Version 2)

For Good

Ahsoka: I'm limited  
(Spoken) Just look at me  
(Sung) I'm limited  
And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do  
Anakin  
So now it's up to you  
(Spoken) For both of us  
Now it's up to you...

Anakin: I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led to those  
Who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you  
Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
Because I knew you, I have been changed for good

Ahsoka: It well may be, that we will never meet again, in this lifetime  
So let me say before we part, so much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me, like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine, by being my friend...  
Like a ship blown from its moorings, by a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird, in a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But, because I knew you

Anakin: Because I knew you

Both: I have been changed for good

Ahsoka: And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness  
For the things I've done you blamed me for

Anakin: But then I guess, we know there's blame to share

Both: And none of it seems to matter anymore...

Anakin: Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes a sun.  
Ahsoka: Like a ship blown from its moorings by a wind off the sea  
Anakin: Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood...  
Ahsoka: Like a seed dropped by a bird in the wood...

Both: Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better.

Anakin: And, because I knew you

Ahsoka: Because I knew you

Both: Because I knew you.  
I have been changed...  
For good...

**A/N: Yep, I'm finally working on this story again. I've decided I'll post two more songs. One's already completed, and the other just needs a little more work done. Anyways, I decided to do two versions of For Good because I couldn't decide who it suited better.**

**Ahsoka: What do you mean?**

**Me: Well, Anakin and Obi-Wan sort of fit this song because after twenty-three years of being bitter rivals, they made up for it after Anakin redeemed himself.**

**Anakin: Mind you, we were both dead by then.**

**Obi-Wan: Anakin, that's kind of a pessimistic way of looking at it.**

**Me: And then I thought about the Season 5 finale. I kind of figured that this song also represented their years as Master and Padawan. I couldn't figure out which version I'd rather do, so I decided to split them in two.**

**Anakin: You know, you always figure out something for your situations. **

**Me: I'm innovative that way.**

**Obi-Wan: I guess I'll do the review notice today.**

**Me: Go for it! **

**Obi-Wan: Please review and give any constructive criticism you have any. However, flames are not allowed.**

**Me: Thanks. This is Jojo1228 signing off.**


	4. No Good Deed

No Good Deed

Vader: Padmè!  
Ela ka nahmen nahmen autuhm authum ela ka nahmen  
Ela ka nahmen nahmen autuhm authum ela ka nahmen...  
Let her flesh not be torn, let her blood leave no stain  
Though they beat her let her feel no pain  
Let her bones never break and however they try to destroy her,  
Let her never die!  
Let her never die...

Ela ka nahmen nahmen autuhm autuhm ela ka nahmen  
Ela ka nahmen nahmen autuhm autuhm ela ka ela ka...  
Ugh! What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know what I ought to try...  
Padmè, where are you?  
Already dead or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my generous supply...?!

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed...  
My road of good intentions led where such roads always lead  
No good deed goes unpunished...

Mother  
Obi-Wan  
Padmè

Padmè!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention  
Was I really seeking good,  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds are when looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are, maybe that's the reason why...  
No good deed goes unpunished!  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure I meant well, well look at what well-meant did...

Alright enough!  
So be it  
So be it then...  
Let all the worlds be agreed,  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I cannot succeed,  
Padmè saving you I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again  
Ever again!  
No good deed will I do  
Again...!

**A/N: Yep, this was the first idea that popped in my mind. I thought of how Vader lost pretty much everything and became and evil person. I really studied the lyrics...**  
**Vader: Oh, come on. You weren't even listening to this song.**  
**Me: Will you let me finish?! Anyways, I really studied the lyrics, and I realized that both Anakin and Elphaba were having a sense of hopelesness after they lost the love of their life.**  
**Vader: Only, in Elphaba's case, she ended up turning her boyfriend into the Scarecrow.**  
**Me: Well, yeah. I think _Wicked_'s having a profound effect on my life.**  
**Vader: How do you figure?**  
**Me: Well, now I can't watch _The Wizard of Oz_ without recognizing the main characters.**  
**Vader: Like who?**  
**Me: When I see Margaret Hamilton, I think of Idina Menzel as Ephaba.**  
**Vader: Admit it, you're making up for connections you didn't make when you were eight.**  
**Me: You're half right. It's more like, 'I'm obsessed with _Wicked_, and because of that, I recognize them in _The Wizard of Oz_.'**  
**Vader: Yes! Obi-Wan owes me 20 credits!**  
**Me: (facepalms) Just do the damn review notice already.**  
**Vader: Now Obi-Wan owes me 10 more credits!**  
**Me: Let me guess, you two bet that I didn't use language.**  
**Vader: Sort of. Anyways, please review, but absolutely no flaming!**  
**Obi-Wan: (walks in) What's going on?**  
**Vader: Bad news, old man. You owe me 30 credits.**  
**Me: Hey! He's 57, ya bozo!**  
**Vader: She's got a colorful language, doesn't she?**  
**Me: (lunges at Vader)**  
**Obi-Wan: (winces as yelling & punching ensues) Uh, this is Obi-Wan Kenobi signing off for Jojo1228.**


	5. I'm Not That Girl

I'm Not That Girl

Ahsoka: Hands touch, eyes meet Sudden silence, sudden heat  
Hearts leap, in a giddy whirl...  
He could be that boy, but I'm not that girl...  
Don't dream too far.  
Don't lose sight of who you are..  
Don't remember that rush of joy  
He could be that boy I'm not that girl...  
Every so often we long to steal to the land of what might have been...  
But that doesn't soften the ache we feel, when reality sets back in...  
Blithe smile, lithe limb  
She who's winsome, she wins him  
Brown hair in a gentle curl  
That's the girl he chose, and Heaven knows, I'm not that girl...  
Don't wish, don't start  
Wishing only wounds the heart.  
I wasn't born for the rose and the pearl...  
There's a girl I know...  
He loves her so.  
I'm not that girl...

A/N: I was just sitting around when this idea popped into my head, but here it is. I figured I'd give a shoutout to all you Anisoka fans out there. Even though I ship Anidala, I'll occasionally take other pairings into account.  
Ahsoka: You know I still find it pretty awkward, right?  
Anakin: Yeah, she's six years younger than me!  
Me: Well, Obikin's way more awkward for me. And plus I have a few friends who ship Anisoka. This could also be a Luxsoka, if you ask me.  
Obi-Wan: Obikin?  
Me: Aw crap! Anyways, you don't wanna know what that means.  
Anakin: (whispers in Obi-Wan's ear)  
Obi-Wan: (pales) Oh...  
Me: I didn't come up with it! Besides, you're the ones who started it!  
Obi-Wan: How on Earth is it my fault?!  
Me: (turns on my DVD player)  
Anakin: (on-screen) I HATE YOU!  
Anakin: Tell me I didn't just say that.  
Me: You did.  
Obi-Wan: (on-screen) You were my _brother_ Anakin. I loved you.  
Obi-Wan: I don't think that's what I meant...  
Me: Anakin, cover your eyes.  
Anakin: Why? What's the worst that could happen- (sees himself on fire) HOLY ****!  
Me: THAT'S WHY I TOLD YOU TO COVER YOUR FLIPPIN' EYES!  
Anakin: Well how was I supposed to know?!  
Ahsoka: Uh, please review, give feedback, and don't flame.  
Me: (facepalms) Back to the subject of Obikin, I'll let those guys think what they wanna think. Hate is so overrated.  
Anakin: Says the girl who called Vader a **** during Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope when that duel ended.  
Obi-Wan: (shudders at the thought of himself dying)  
Me: Eesh. This is Jojo1228 signing off.


End file.
